Of Crossing Borders and Geography
by Rinkinkirs
Summary: Sometimes, Don just wants to go away, and stay there. Don/Charlie, incest.


**Warnings:** fraternal incest (snuggling)**  
Notes:** Because I'm geeky enough to read up on it, and some countries don't criminalize it. Written on a whim. Fluff with a thin lining of angst.

* * *

**Of Crossing Borders and Geography**

He's read about the Westermarck Effect. He's read about genetic sexual attraction, siblings who first meet when they're adults, theories about siblings finding each other attractive as a result of searching for similarities to their parents in a mate - and it just doesn't make sense, 'cause no one is like Charlie, and there's the problem, right there. Psychology and theories have done nothing but make him feel increasingly guilty.

He shouldn't feel like this. He grew up with Charlie, which should have desensitized them to each other and all but voided the possibility of GSA. He's not adopted, and their parents have always been pillars of stability in their lives. There's absolutely no reason why he should feel like he does.

He can use what he knows to rationalize, though. They weren't close when they grew up - in fact, they had been so distant that Don hardly felt as if they were siblings at all, even if he'd loved Charlie, and still did. The connection that had grown when Charlie returned from England, on the other hand, was something that might have been ordinary in any other setting, between anyone but them, but they don't match the statistics, and Charlie can mumble into his ear about anomalies all he wants - it doesn't make it right that Charlie's skin feels so soft against his own, and that he looks so adorable when his hair curls in all directions in the morning sun.

He knows that when they go back, they might have to stow it all back in the cramped little box under the bed, knows what they'll have to sacrifice not to hurt their friends, their family, and yet, Don can't stop the tiny voice in the back of his mind that hopes they'd be happy for them, if not because of them, then for their happiness.

He also knows that he wouldn't give it up for the world when Charlie snuggles into him with a soft moan and a smile, and knowing that he's free, here, if only for a while, lets him close his eyes and wrap his arms closer around his lover.

"Let's go to the Eiffel Tower today," Charlie mumbles against his neck. "And then a coffee shop."

Don brushed a hand through Charlie's hair, closing his eyes to meet the image of Charlie outside of the coffee shop just down the street, smiling at him over his coffee cup as their hands lay connected on the table, and when Charlie's arms tighten around him to prompt a response, he sighs, almost wishing that they could just move here.

He makes a vague murmur of assent and tries to curl up further under the covers, but Charlie's nimble fingers have found the ticklish spot right below his ribs, so he lifts himself up to put all his weight on Charlie, instead, knowing that the tickling will stop in just a few moments.

Charlie's smile radiates joy in a way he's hardly seen before, and the shadows of what he has seen recedes, leaving his eyes bright with more than reflected sunlight. Don knows it won't last forever, but he begs for it to last just a little longer.

The city has long since woken up, but they have their own little society, right here, as Charlie shoves him over and bends down to kiss him with smiling lips, and it's not very comfortable but it's still one of the best kisses he's had, because it's Charlie, and he's happy.

They both are.

"Stop thinking," Charlie mutters, nuzzling his nose. "That's my job."

Don wraps his arms around Charlie and drags him down again. Charlie's head comes to rest against his neck, and he knows that no matter their promises, they won't be able to give it up. Charlie is getting restless, and Don knows that he's started thinking about things, too, but he doesn't remark upon it.

"Let's stay a while longer," he says instead. "The coffee will still be there in an hour."

"Lazy bum," Charlie mutters.

Neither of them say what they're thinking.


End file.
